bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Conception Wiki talk:Creative Wiki Union
Request As there are no comments... I'll put it here. I would like to request for Fantastic Contraption Conception Wiki to be a part of the Conception Wiki Union. Although it is incomplete, I would like to join the program first. Accepted. It has our principles. :) Yay! ::D -Logo 07:22, September 7, 2013 (UTC) BrambleRequest PTH and PTM Warriors wiki, or no? I am Bramblestar and I want BMC 12:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) No because: 1. It is not an Idea wiki, by looking at its name 2. It doesn't fit the principles of this wiki -Logo 12:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I am Bramblestar and I want BMC 11:54, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Candy Box Conception Wiki I would like to enter Candy Box Conception Wiki as a CWU wiki. It's new and focuses on Candy Box. OFP out! Don't click here! 10:18, November 8, 2013 (UTC) BUMPS OFP out! Don't click here! 10:18, November 8, 2013 (UTC) EBF Conception Wiki I would like to request to add the EBF Conception Wiki to the CWU. Though it is too new (made yesterday be me!), I would like to have it in the CWU. I agree to let you oversee it and follow the same principles as BCoW. 09:30, January 17, 2014 (UTC)P140 CRY-PRE-BLO (talk) First of all, although I have no idea why EBF is a subsection of Candy Box, no, you didn't follow all principles of BCoW yet. However, one thing to claim is, too new isn't a major problem! My CW was added to this list on the first day of creation. Anyway, just look and find out what's missing and I will consider it. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 13:56, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think both wikis should not be added. Candy Box has been inactive for about two years 2 yrs?! necrobump! D:, and EBF has been closed. Would this wiki be valid? -SJ224 17:46, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Plague Inc. Conception Wiki I'd like to add Plague_Inc._Conception_Wiki by Wacky to the CWU, even though it is not finished developing. Doue (talk) 20:01, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply :3 Doue (talk) 01:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to see it in the CWU, too. Fuwafuwa-desu (talk) 01:33, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Bump. Doue (talk) 04:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Accepted ~Meta Logo 04:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) SZACoW SAS Zombie Assault Conception Wiki for CWU wiki! Doue (talk) 01:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Bump. This wiki already has 61 pages. Please add! owo Doue (talk) 23:22, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Wait, it wasn't already in? :S I'll Add later Preceding rant by Logo.| Rage at me 00:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC) K, thanks! Doue (talk) 18:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Dirty Dog wiki Can i put dirty dog wiki on CWU thanks.It is a Idea wiki and isn't much pages. DDoWVbsarchitect (talk) 18:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :No, it doesn't even seem like a conception wiki. :Please add new comments instead of editing on talk pages. Anyway, I can't find the policies... Peep's Math Wiki Can i have Peep's math wiki on the CWU and it does't have much pages and i am by my self, thanksVbsarchitect (talk) 16:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I hope you understand what a conception wiki is before stepping into one. Logo Talk 18:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Conception Wiki I have a wiki I am making whether you accept it or not: The Pokemon Conception Wiki- I can think of many people that will make ideas, as it is such a good series, although I may need to buy the new game, I am willing to do it. I am fine with the same policies, etc. but I will do much less on BCoW. Finally, I expect this to be rejected initially, but I will re-apply in 2 months if you do. Cynthiageberl (talk) 22:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hi! I'm going to reject this request not because I don't like the wikia, but because currently I'm very busy and there's too much for me to do to check it right now. It would be a good idea to remind me on my wall after a while, and hopefully by then I'll have time to check. Hope you understand. Thanks! :D Anonymoustyd m 02:27, July 11, 2015 (UTC)